Secrets Revealed
by nightmareking
Summary: Sequel to With Star's Help (Reboot) Rated for reasons. This will sort of follow Season 3, minus TomStar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel With Star's Help (Reboot). A few things before I start: This first chapter is going to contain a major time skip from the first story, this story's setting is mainly on Mewni, and a few other things. Also rated for reasons. Enjoy the first chapter.**

The seniors of Echo Creek Academy had graduated and the graduates were celebrating. Loud music filled the air at the Diaz house as twelve young adults celebrated their newfound freedom. Star looked around and spotted Marco talking to Sabrina. She walked over to them and a concerning look crossing her face.

Reaching them, she tapped Marco on his shoulder. The half Latino young man looked back in confusion and Star slightly smiled, "Can we talk?" Marco nodded before the two best friends turned and walked out of the house.

Marco closed the front door and looked at Star in confusion, "So Estrella, what's wrong?"

Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "We're going to Mewni in a few days," confused, Marco slowly nodded, "And you do know you won't be able to get your PhD, right?"

"I know, but there are more important things in life then getting a PhD," Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around Star and kissed the side of her head.

Star hummed and smiled, "So should we go back inside and enjoy the party?"

"You can, I'm going for a walk,"

"Then I'll go with you," the two best friends walked away from the house and walked down the street in silence.

Star and Marco walked down the street as the crickets played their nightly songs. Star looked at her best friend and slightly smiled, "Hey Marco," Marco looked down at Star and arched a brow, "Me and the others are going to stay up late tonight for a little afterparty, and since it's our last few days on earth I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Marco stared at her in confusion and Star smiled as she shook her head, "C'mon Marco, we're not going to be on earth for much longer, we should enjoy ourselves and have some fun,"

"Estrella, the last time we had fun was a few months ago and it involved all of us in an orgy, so what-"

"Just a few drinks and maybe a little fun after," Marco's eyes widened and Star slightly giggled and shook her head, "C'mon Marco, we deserve some fun. We finished school, we're leaving earth soon and who knows when the next time we'll be able to have some fun is,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I have a feeling this is going to bite us all in the ass by the end of this," Star pouted as her eyes widened, "But…you are right, we just graduated and we're about to leave earth, so it could be fun," Star smiled as she grabbed Marco by the hand and led him down the street.

 **Okay, I know this first chapter is short, but I'm still writing ideas down, and I wanted to get the sequel out for you guys as soon as possible. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter and I want to apologize for the long wait. I'm trying to balance my stories outa bit better and…as you can see that's failing miserably.**

Moon, along with the other members of the Magical High Commission, save Hekapoo, stood in horror as Ludo stood in front of them with glowing green eyes as they heard Toffee's laughter filled the air. Everyone looked at Moon and Rhombulus spoke, "What should we do, your majesty?"

"The only thing we can do, Rhombulus, we're going to have to fight," Moon ordered before the members of the High Commission ran towards Ludo.

The young adults sat in the living room, the light from the TV screen illuminating the room around them as they watched TV in silence. Janna looked at her shared boyfriend and smiled as she scooted closer to him and nuzzled up again him, "Are you trying to steal my housekeys again, Janna?"

"Nah, I'm just getting comfortable…besides, your housekeys will be useless to me…aren't we going to Mewni in a few days," Marco chuckled and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

He looked up and saw a worried expression crossing Hekapoo's face. Lightly nudging her with his elbow, the forging of dimensional scissors looked up and Marco arched a brow, "Hey…are you okay? You look like you've got something on your mind,"

"I…I'm fine, muscles…just…a little tired," Marco looked at her in confusion and Hekapoo shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm fine." She leaned up against him and nuzzled closer to him, "Now if you don't mind, muscles, I'm just going to get comfortable," she yawned and Marco slightly frowned as he looked around toe see the others slowly drifting off to sleep.

He took a deep breath and shook his head before, "Yeah…you girls have the right idea," he yawned before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

Moon gasped as she sat up and panted to see Lekmet slowly turn to ash. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see Ludo laughing, a ray of green light emulating from his hand. Spreading her butterfly wings, Moon flew away from the battle as quickly as she could.

 **Okay, a lackluster return to this story, I apologize, but I'm bringing it back, slowly but surely. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
